


Podfic Cover: taking the bus to chinatown

by La_Temperanza



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for <span class="u">taking the bus to chinatown</span>, written by hito and read by majoline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic Cover: taking the bus to chinatown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/gifts), [hito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/gifts).
  * Inspired by [taking the bus to chinatown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507930) by [hito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/pseuds/hito). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] taking the bus to chinatown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/927201) by [majoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline). 




End file.
